The Painful Truth
by SamA3642
Summary: Jordan's been hiding a huge secret from her family, what happens when Justin finds out? The truth will be revealed.


Fourteen year old, Jordan was in her room getting ready for school. She dressed in a long sleeve blue shirt, black skinny jeans, and her black Nikes. She had her long brown hair tied up in a ponytail. After she was ready she sat on her bed feeling really depressed, her boyfriend of a almost a year, Michael was physically and mentally abusing her as well as cheating on her. Glancing up she looked in her mirror and saw her right eye black and purple. The teen was terrified of saying something, she knew how her father got and if he found out hell would be unleashed. If Justin found out he'd probably would beat the kid to a pulp. If the team found out Michael would end up a cold case for many years.

The only way she was getting away with hiding it so well she'd use makeup to cover up the black eyes, she'd wore long sleeve shirts to hide the bruises on her arms. She'd tried hard to put on a fake smile for everyone around her but everyday it was becoming harder and harder. She was the daughter of the most dangerous and most feared Police Sergeant in Chicago, normally she wouldn't be afraid of anybody but Michael was different. He threatened to kill her if she had said anything to anybody, he'd gone as far as threatening her sister in law and nephew even her brother. She couldn't let nothing happen to them because of her.

Jordan was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone at her door then her door opened and Justin came in. "Jo time- what happened to your eye?" His voice rose when he saw his sister's eye in it's condition.

"J-just another fight Justin". Jordan said shaky.

Justin wasn't stupid and he wasn't born yesterday his sister was clearly lying to him. He'd also heard the fear in her voice.

"Jo Jo, whatever it is you can tell me. Alright".

"I can't".

"Is somebody doing this to you?"

The teen looked away from her brother just as tears began falling from her eyes, Justin was gonna find out what's going on with his sister. He could tell that she was afraid and she was never one to be afraid he then hugged his sister, the teen held on tightly to her brother she desperately wanted to tell him but she feared for his safety as well as her sister in law and nephew.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore, I'll protect you Jo Jo. Never forget that".

Jordan knew her brother was right, he'd protect his little sister till his last breath. Taking a deep breath she was about to reveal her secret.

"If I tell you please promise you won't do anything stupid or act like dad. Especially don't tell dad whatever you do please don't tell him". She finally spoke. Her voice was still shaking and full of fear.

"That depends on what you tell me".

"I did get into a fight with...Michael".

"He did this to you?!"

"Yes. First it started out with him calling me names. Then one day I was babysitting and I couldn't answer my phone when he called when we saw me at school the next day he accused me of cheating on him and he slapped me really hard I punched him as hard as I could but that only made him angrier. I wouldn't do anything to him half the time and he'd hit, kick, slap, punch, pull my hair he'd always tell me not to fight back but I did one thing you and dad taught me always fight back no matter who I'm fighting".

"What happened to your eye?"

"I...I caught him cheating me and he does do it when I confronted him about it he didn't deny it and when I said I wanted to end things he got really pissed he hit me and I hit him back".

"Jo Jo why not say something?"

"He said if I told anyone, you, dad, Erin". She paused for a moment trying not to cry.

"Take your time Jo Jo".

"Michael said if I told anybody he'd kill me, he said that he would have went as far as doing something to you, Olive, or Daniel. I couldn't let you guys get hurt because of me so to protect you I didn't say anything".

He pulled his sister in for another hug and kissed her head, the elder brother rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You and I both know what'll happen if dad ever finds out".

Justin released his sister from the hug and looked at her black eye. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

Wiping her eyes she slowly pulled up her sleeves showing off some old bruises, a couple new bruises and a few scars. Justin wouldn't look his sister in the eye because nothing but anger, rage, and fury were burning in his eyes.

"What are these scars?"

"Um he'd use broken glass, he'd get drunk sometimes and start accusing me of cheating he bust the bottle and cut me. I'd always fight back when he did anything I wasn't gonna show him I was a coward and I wasn't scared, I was scared because I thought he'd do something to one of you".

"Where can I find this kid?"

Jordan's eyes widened when her brother said that. "Justin what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to the little punk".

"No, if you go to him and you either say anything or do anything he'll know I told".

"Jo this little punk hurt you, I'm not gonna stand by and let some dumbass little punk kid hurt my little sister anymore. Nobody hurts my little sister and gets away with it".

"What are you gonna do?"

"Don't worry about it".

"Please don't".

"Jo you can let me handle this or we can let dad handle this, you really want dad to handle this?"

The teen didn't want her father to know because if he knew, he'd reign down hell on Michael and do the most unimaginable things to him. If Hank found out he could make the teen boy disappear without a trace.

"Dad won't find out will he?"

"Do you want him to know?"

"Not really".

"Let me handle this after I deal with him he won't ever mess with you again. You have my word".

"I just want it to be over, I'm done with him".

"What happened the first time he hit you?"

"I hit him back told him it was over but he said I can't break up with him. I don't know what happened, where this went wrong. I don't know what I did wrong".

"Hey you didn't do anything thing wrong for him to do this Jo, that kid is an ass. Whatever he said to you is a lie he only said that to make you feel bad. You didn't do anything for him to put his hands on you".

"Some of the stuff he told me is that nobody ever loved me, you and dad were stuck with me, my mom left because she couldn't stand me. I knew it was all lies".

"After today you won't ever have to deal with him again".

"What are you gonna do?"

"It's best if you don't know Jo".

Jordan then hugged her brother one last time burying her face into his shirt. "Thank you Justie".

"Anytime Jo Jo".

"So what are you gonna do to Michael?"

"Like I said it's best if you don't know".

"Dad taught us to never be scared and I...I was scared I still am. Michael thinks he's protected at school because his mom use to be the principal and I think his step dad is running for Mayor I think that's why he thinks he can get away with things".

"Jo after today he won't get away with hurting you ever again".

"Thank you Justin".

"Nobody hurts my little sister and gets away with it, I don't care who they are or they think they are".

The siblings headed out and walked to the school, Jordan felt like a weight has been lifted off her shoulders and her chest. No longer she has to hide this pain she's been carrying around with her, no longer she has to suffer by the hands of Michael or by his words. With her brother around he'd make sure to keep the little punk away. Once they got to the school Jordan headed inside, Justin stayed outside he seen his sister's soon to be ex boyfriend he clencthed his fist together tightly wanting to beat the shit out of him.

He had a thought of telling his father about what was going on but that was a bad idea, Justin knew exactly what would happen if his father ever found out what happened to Jordan. People who messed with Hank or his family always disappeared without a trace.

The day went off without a hitch Justin went to get his sister from school, once he got by the school he seen teenagers leaving the building getting on the buses, to their parents or were walking home. He didn't see his sister anywhere and decided to go look for her he went around the parking lot and heard yelling.

"I'm not telling you again! We're done!" Jordan yelled at her now ex boyfriend.

"You don't get to say we're done! I do!" Michael yelled back.

"You don't tell me what to do, you're not my father!"

"I don't care what you say, we're not breaking up".

"Michael you know my dad's a cop end things now or I'll tell him what you've been doing and then he'll arrest your ass".

"I'm not afraid of you're dad because once my step dad becomes Mayor you're dad will have to answer to mine".

"You clearly don't know my dad as well as you think you do, my dad doesn't answer to nobody and if he finds out what you've been doing he'll make you wish you were never born".

"I'm not afraid of him or anybody else for that matter".

"Well I'm done with this conversation and I'm done with you".

Jordan began to walk away and Michael reached out roughly yanking her back then punched her in the eye sending her down. Justin had seen enough he ran down and picked up the teen boy by his shirt and started hitting him.

"You like hitting my sister?! Huh! Tough guy" Justin yelled as he hit the teen.

Jordan looked to see her older brother pummeling her ex boyfriend, blood began to spill out of the ground. Michael's face was bloodied and bruised he was almost unconscious but Justin kept hitting all he saw was his little sister, hurt, beaten, bruised, crying, all of it was enough to send him over the edge. The teen girl then began pulling her brother off Michael.

"Justin! Justin stop you gotta stop now. You're gonna kill him". Jordan told her brother.

Justin was pulled from the trance he was in to see his sister, he looked down to see Michael's whole face covered in blood and bruises. He checked to see if the boy was still breathing and thankfully he was, looking down he saw his knuckles were covered in blood, they were bruising, and they began to shake.

"We gotta go". Justin said after a minute.

"What? We can't leave him like this". Jordan spoke.

"Jo if someone finds us here they'll call the cops which means dad will find out about everything. What I did will be nothing compared to what dad will do or might do. You wanna take that chance?"

"What if Michael tells who did it? Then we all get into trouble, Michael for doing it, me not telling, you for beating the hell out of him".

"Look I'll take the blame for my part but you didn't do anything to get in trouble. Nothing. I wasn't gonna stand by and let my sister get beat up".

Jordan hugged her brother tightly and smiled into his shirt, Justin hugged his younger sister back smiling as he kissed her head. "I love you Jo Jo, never forget that".

"I love you too Justin".

After the sibling moment was done Jordan looked back at her beaten up ex. "So what are we supposed to do with him?"

"We can't take him to the cops without dad finding out, we could call an ambulance after we leave".

"Give me a second then we can go".

"Alright".

Jordan went next to her ex boyfriend she glanced at him not feeling sorry for him at all."Usually I don't like making deals with guys like you but in this case I'll make an exception, you stay away from me forever. You don't ever come back around me, my house, or my family and if you do I'll make sure to tell my dad everything. After me and my brother leave we'll call you an ambulance considering your condition if they ask what happened you were jumped from behind, you attacker wore a mask. Mention mine or my brother's name nobody not even your step father won't be able to help you because one thing you should have learned is to never cross my family. We, Voights don't act very nicely when you mess with our family. Be very lucky I stopped my brother from beating you to death and be extremely lucky we didn't tell our dad. Stay away from me or next time you won't be seeing my brother you'll be seeing somebody far worse".

Michael nodded as he just laid on the ground, Jordan headed back to her brother. Justin threw an arm around his sister as they walked the promise the teen did call an ambulance once they were far enough away from the school, then something clicked in Justin's head.

"Um Jo I don't think either of us realized that the whole fight was recorded on camera. What are we gonna do if we get caught?"

"I know somebody who owes me a favor".

"And who might that be?"

"It's best if you don't know".

The siblings continued to walk home, Jordan was glad that she finally told somebody about what was going on and she was fully relieved that it was finally over. Justin was also glad that his sister told him about what was going on instead of keeping it a secret, one thing did pop in his mind though as he walked home. Nobody was ever gonna hurt or mess with his little sister again not if he had anything to say about it.


End file.
